


By Candlelight

by Deathangelgw



Series: Harry Potter Advent [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Multi, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 17:42:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8336917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathangelgw/pseuds/Deathangelgw
Summary: Bill is invited to a special vigil with Remus and Severus.





	

Title: Harry Potter Advent Challenge: By Candlelight Pt. 7/24

Author: Deathangelgw

Disclaimer: They aren't mine, but damned if I didn't wish that they were.

Warnings: AU, sap, angst, slash

Pairings: Snape/Remus/Bill, hinted Snape/Remus/Sirius

Rating: PG

Summary: Day Seven of the Advent Challenge-> A candlelight vigil reveals more than Bill had expected.

Beta: none since I want to get this posted right away, so any mistakes are all MINE!

A/N: This is for an Advent Challenge that I had posted/taken up. Each day will be a different person/pairing from Harry Potter. I'd like to thank Iniquity for keeping this up and wish everyone a blessed Christmas! Enjoy! Please review!

 

‘thoughts’

 

The soft sound of a match flaring to life precluded its birthing of the flame as it lit the room before it shared its light with the waiting wick of the pillar candle before the patient redhead. Bill blew gently, snuffing the match after lighting the candle, and then looked around warily at his surroundings. It was Christmas Eve and he had agreed to meeting Remus at Hogwarts for a special vigil. He wasn't quite sure what they were going to be doing, but the eldest Weasley had taken a strong liking to Remus, so, in order to be around the older man frequently, he would end up doing as requested whenever.

 

He walked carefully along the desks, noting with a small smile where he had sat for classes when he had attended Hogwarts. He had just been brought to Hogwarts when Remus had graduated he realized with a smile as he came to the werewolf's office. He was startled thus to see Severus Snape within the office as well, speaking quietly with Remus on something before the other man looked over at Bill's entrance. Swallowing hard, Bill smiled somewhat as he came inside. "Sorry I am late," he apologized, frowning slightly as Snape snorted in disdain, but refrained from commenting as a light hand was placed on his black sleeve.

 

"It's all right. Shall we get going?" Remus suggested with a warm smile as he stood and grabbed his winter robes. Snape nodded and stood, smirking over at the now very confused Bill Weasley. Shrugging, Bill stepped aside to allow them to lead. Apparently this ritual was something they both had engaged in for a while now…

 

His heart nearly sank as he saw Remus gently caress Snape's arm in a more than just friends' gesture. Now he really wondered why he had been asked to be there. He warmed slightly at the gentle smile that Remus graced him with, but he felt uncomfortable right away as Severus looked at him with an unreadable look. But he squared his shoulders and followed them resolutely, blinking in surprise as they headed towards the Forbidden Forest. He shrugged as they went into the woods surrounding the school, the wind gently stirring the flames on their candles as they walked single file through the brush and upraised roots.

 

Eventually, they came to a clearing where a small marker stood and Bill bowed his head in respect. They circled it and each placed their candles in front of the marker before they all sat down cross-legged, knees touching. Bill watched the two older men from the corner of his eye and noticed that their hands were laced. He swallowed hard, wondering why he had been asked to come once more. So thus he was startled when long calloused fingers laced tentatively with his own shorter digits. He looked up into Severus' face, taken aback by the extremely intense gaze that bored into his own.

 

Remus leaned closer and smiled softly while reaching over with his free hand to caress Bill and Severus' joined hands. "Do you know why we are here, Bill?" he asked quietly, his voice hushed in the nearly deafening silence of the forest. Bill mutely shook his head, smiling slightly in reaction to Remus' tender smile.

 

"Remus and I have been meeting here every year since Sirius had died. Even though he and I fought constantly, in the end, we three found something more. When he left us, we held this vigil on Christmas Eve, which was his favorite time of the year," Severus explained quietly. "And it has always felt empty," he added sadly, his emotion surprising the Weasley as he stared at them.

 

"But this year we began to notice something. As in…how much you have come to mean to us, Bill," Remus continued, beaming at the younger man as Bill blushed. "You fought alongside us, helped us in your own way to enjoy life once more."

 

"You are a part of our lives. We offer you…more…if that is what you would like," Severus concluded quietly and silence fell over their group as Bill just stared at them in shock, mind reeling with what they were saying.

 

"You…you want me to…" Stopping, Bill looked down, trying to sort his thoughts as they watched him patiently, having spoken all they would. "And this night…you asked me here…" he stopped again and stared at where their hands were joined, finally taking in how nice, safe, and comfortable that singular gesture felt to him. He smiled, realizing that he had actually been wanting this for a very long time. With Remus, he had always felt welcome and with Severus, he had always been challenged, yet secure. With the two of them…he would feel complete.

 

Impatience got the better of Snape and he squirmed slightly. "Well?" he asked peevishly, earning fond laughter from the two as he mock glared at them.

 

"Yes…I'd like this very much," Bill finally whispered, smiling warmly as the older two men relaxed visibly as they smiled. He leaned up and very gently brushed his lips over Snape's lips, then shifted and repeated his light kiss on Remus'. He looked towards the marker and then back at them. "Do we stay the entire night?" he asked quietly, grinning as Snape rolled his eyes.

 

"We only stay until the moon lowers herself below the horizon. Not too much longer," Remus answered with a small chuckle. They shifted themselves so that they were all leaning on the other and touching in some way as they resumed their vigil.

 

Bill looked up at the sky and smiled softly. 'Sirius…I know you can hear me. Thanks for being a good friend and don't worry…I'll take care of your lovers with all my heart and, when we meet up again in the afterlife, I hope that we can all be together,' he thought silently, smiling as one of the stars flared up briefly before settling down once more. Satisfied and more than a little happy, he nuzzled Snape's shoulder and focused on the vigil once more, thanking his instincts that had urged him to say 'Yes'.

 

~Fin

 


End file.
